Stone by Stone
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: He wanted her to write his tale, be part of it. She wanted answers. He would take her on a journey of her deepest fears and despite her fragile psyche, the truth would be revealed. The ring of her murdered sister was the bait, the trap was his tale. AU


Title: Stone by Stone  
Genre: AU, , Romance, Horror, Psychological, Sci-fi, Crime  
Rating: Eventual M for violence, themes, and descriptions  
Pairing: Kagome and Zim  
Summary: He wanted her to write his tale, be part of it. She wanted answers. He would take her on a journey of her deepest fears and despite her fragile psyche, the truth would be revealed. The ring of her murdered sister was only the bait, the trap was his tale.

**Notice on Universes**: This story is completely AU. Invader Zim's universe will hold some resemblance to cannon and the IY will be completely AU.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, the twists, the turns, the murders, and any OC characters that make an appearance. This storyline is mine and simply don't take it**. **I do not** own Inuyasha and Invader Zim and any of their characters.

* * *

_Stone by Stone  
Prologue:  
…Another Brick…_

* * *

'_These are the last words I shall write, my fingers will not dance across the keyboard anymore.'_

Kagome kept repeating this to herself as she idly tucked the manuscript into the manila envelope. Her fingers remained on the edges of the pages, the warmth of the printer lingered upon the tender material of the paper. Gently, her sapphire eyes shut as she savored the warmth of her last creation, hot off the press. It was a feeling that brought deep satisfaction and upturned a sorrow within her heart that almost caused her to gag.

Her eyes snapped open; she was left with the silence of her small studio and the memory of faded warmth. Quickly sealing the envelope she moved to her small kitchen table; the rickety thing aged beyond its use groaned as she leaned her weight against it. The marker was in hand as she wrote her agent's address and her own return address with a quickness that left her scrawling messy. It didn't matter; the postal office would read it all the same.

Not bothering to cap the marker, she buried her face in her hands for a brief moment. She inhaled and exhaled as she truly realized she'd never write again. Was it revelation or condemnation, she wasn't quite sure, but there was a lingering hollowness that her words hadn't filled. A scowl twisted the corner of her lips; the main character in her books couldn't replace _her._

Her heart ached, her sister was gone forever and pretending she had life through a character couldn't fill the emptiness in her heart. The muffled sob that surrounded her leaked from between her lithe fingers. She sharply inhaled and weakly heaved as she hunched over, backing away from the envelope and table. The tears filled her eyes as she continued moving backwards. Her steps were slow, but they didn't help put distance between her and the pain lingering within. The chilled glass of her sliding porch door met her skin causing her to hiss, bringing her momentarily back to reality.

'_She's been gone…nine years!'_

Kagome let her hands fall away as she gazed across the short distance to the yellow envelope. It rested upon the table with its obnoxious yellow color filling her dark studio with a brightness she didn't want. Bright colors hadn't been allowed in her life for the past nine years; winter colors were best. They kept her calm and suppressed the memories she had of _her. _Thinking of better times often brought a familiar sorrow that could only be quenched by the dry sting of wine and loudness of music until oblivion took mercy upon her soul, dragging her into darkness.

'_Antoinette Sterling is my character not my sister.'_

Kagome scowled as she let gravity take control. Her weight pulled to the ground as the glass slid against her bare shoulders and thin tank top. Antoinette Sterling was the main character of her crime novels, she was the woman that got into bad situations, solved them, and came back alive.

'_She's dead.'_

Her heart lurched in her chest as acid burned her throat. The stress of acknowledging something that never settled right in her caused her body to react violently. She tried to distance herself from the turbulent emotions. Her therapist said to take deep breaths and exhale slowly, _think happy thoughts_. Kagome tried it once more before she pushed herself from the floor and scrambled toward the kitchen. Averting her gaze, she ignored the package and went for the dark bottle sitting upon her small grey counter. She ignored the glasses drying on the bamboo rack as she pulled the loosened cork free and simply lifted the bottle to her lips.

Kagome knew her friends would scold her if they saw her drinking from the bottle; they'd probably nag her for picking up this habit again. She wasn't an alcoholic, but didn't mind drinking until her tongue numbed and she couldn't remember. The empty bottle clanged hollowly as she roughly set it down and shut her eyes. The studio was silent, as always she felt her body warm as the liquor twisted its way through her. It chased away her thoughts and she couldn't quite remember what upset her so. A giggle escaped her as she lazily opened her eyes.

She reached to another unopened bottle and let it hang limply in her hand as she slowly moved toward her bedroom. Studio, apartment, her home was a small apartment with a bedroom fit to serve as a walk-in closet. Kagome let the bottle rest on her bed as she pulled herself atop the suede comforter. Her world spun and she tried to focus on a single spot.

The grey eyes that met her sapphire gaze caused her no dismay in her drunken state. The smile upon pink lips was directed at her. For a brief moment she felt as if she were being mocked. It looked like the woman was blissfully unaware of her own sister's plight. Kagome scowled as she wondered why she hadn't removed that picture. It didn't matter that it was last picture of her family before…

'_Don't think about it…'_

Kagome was glad she'd brought the wine on sale as she twisted the cap off and took another long sip. Her world was spinning and in the distance she could hear memories of better days.

* * *

"_Congratulations!"_

_Her heart was overfilled with joy and she briefly wondered if it would explode from the overwhelming happiness she felt for her sister. Grey eyes were bright with elation and shining like finely polished silver. Kagome reached out and gripped her sister's hand. The white gold band delicately sat upon her ring finger, the princess cut diamond was precisely elegant like her sister. _

"_Isn't it…wonderful?"_

_Kagome nodded as she giggled. She pulled her sister into an embrace as they both softly squealed with glee. It was more than wonderful._

"_You're going to be so happy, Kikyo!" Kagome assured. It was true, her fiancé loved Kikyo more than life itself. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her sister._

_Kikyo and Kagome pulled back. Sometimes, Kagome imagined it was like looking into a mirror, but they weren't identical twins or even the same age. Genetics had played an odd trick in gracing them with similarities in looks. It had once bothered them, but Kagome could only hope she'd age with the grace and elegance of her older sister. Kagome smoothed her hands over sister's hand and widely smiled._

_It was dream come true._

* * *

There was a ringing in the background. Kagome's eyelids fluttered as she attempted to remain in her dream. It was better place, one where her family was still held together with the bonds of love that had yet to fray.

* * *

_It was hotter than normal._

_Sweat beaded her skin as she rolled up her shirt sleeves not caring about her looks. The police had called and she wouldn't be delayed. Kikyo had been missing for two weeks and she'd be damned if she was delayed in finding her sister. She arrived at the park faster than her family and hoped for something positive. _

_Kagome ignored the gathering crowds as she snuck under the yellow tape and through the woods. The sound of trickling water caused her eyebrows to rise and furrow. The police must've found something, maybe a sign that her sister was alive somewhere. The foliage cleared as a flash went off. Spots invaded her vision for a moment, but when they cleared she was at the edge of the stream. _

_The stream was a few feet deep graced with leaves from fallen trees resting atop the surface. Stones occasionally broke the flow of the water, but she could see through the water to the pebbled bottom. Long locks of ebony clouded the water as bloated and discolored skin disrupted the natural beauty of the stream. Cloudy grey eyes gazed up toward the sky looking like tarnished silver left to age and be worn by the elements of time. _

"_What's she doing here!"_

_The world went silent as the image rushed toward her and consumed her senses. Kagome weakly stepped toward the river. Her sister was in the water; her clothes were dirtied and torn, logged down from the water. Her eyes were deadened and skin bloated. Her nose twitched, but she ignored the scent of rotting meat in this heat._

'_Kikyo.'_

"_No civilians are allowed here!"_

_Where did that mark come from? It was such an ugly bruise fitted tightly to her neck. Someone grabbed her and she screamed as the world crashed around her. The river was flowing wildly, the birds chirping as if nothing were wrong and the men restraining her were shouting to each other. Kagome sharply inhaled as her eyes went wide._

"_Kikyo!"_

* * *

Kagome choked on her gasp as she jerked upward. Her cell phone was ringing and she shakily reached for it. She wanted to knock the memories away from her mind as violently as possible. She swiped her hand against the screen not checking to see if she knew the caller. Reaching up she wiped at her eyes, scowling she used her comforter to harshly wipe the moistness from her face

Her greeting came out sounding normal to her ears. Kagome wondered how she managed not to sound shaky. She blinked quickly, her hand was shaking. Clenching it into a fist she repeated her greeting when there was only silence on the other end of the line.

"I only understand the greeting."

'English?' Kagome thought as she instantly calmed. Her eyes brightened as she happily greeted in English, "Dib! How are you?"

His soft chuckle filled the line before he replied, "Good, good. How are you?"

Kagome paused, not really wanting to say that she felt like she'd been run over. The wine was still in her system and she knew she'd be hung over. Groggily she grumbled something unintelligent into the phone as Dib made a questioning noise.

"Surviving," Kagome muttered.

Dib grunted and finally asked, "You planning on coming to the states anytime soon?"

Was she planning to? Kagome wasn't sure. The last time she'd seen Dib had been in Japan close to eight years ago. Their relationship stemmed from her need to find closure with her sister. Closure hadn't come, but she gained a friend in the eccentric man. She'd thought since Kikyo's case was labeled an unsolved murder someone had killed her sister. There was no doubt in her mind that she was murdered by someone she knew despite the albeit of her fiancé and friends. She couldn't be sure who killed her, but someone was walking free with her sister's blood on their hands.

"Maybe in a few months," Kagome replied. She could use a vacation, but would have to clear up her funds and get her last novel cleared before she left the country.

Dib sighed, "Great!" He paused and she smiled. "I know few places I'd love to take you."

Kagome smirked as the feeling of being at ease overcame her. She leaned her head into the phone and teased, "I hope it's not some weird wax museum."

Dib scoffed and went silent. Her eyebrows lifted. Dib was a good man, but he was childish to believe in the supernatural. She let her eyelids drift shut, of course if he hadn't held such beliefs she never would've called him. He was the only person that would touch her sister's case with her outrageous claims. She didn't believe that ghosts had killed her sister, but she a monster had and she put her trust in Dib to find something, _anything._

What he discovered hadn't brought closure. There wasn't enough evidence; Kagome dismissed the thoughts of her sister's killer from her mind as Dib replied, "Actually." He let his drawl linger on the other end of the line before he continued, "You'll like it."

Kagome clicked her tongue a bit before she mused, "Sure. Sure." Her eyes glanced to her family's portrait before she sighed, "As soon as I get my business cleared up, I'll call you and let you know when I'm coming to the states."

Dib quickly replied, "That'd be great!"

Kagome smiled, he was such a sweet guy. She could visit him in the states as the least she could do after all the work he'd put into trying to find her sister's killer. Goodbyes were said and she hung up as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and exhaled. Maybe she wouldn't end up with a hangover today. She pushed herself off the bed and effectively out of her closest room. Her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the postal worker came by around one. With a grudging scowl, she dragged her feet across wooden floorboards and gripped her manuscript with discomfort. The postal worker was always on time and she had five minutes.

Kagome moved out of her domain and glanced over the side of her railing. Sure enough, he was down there standing by the metal boxes sorting mail. She shut her door and moved down the steps before she greeted the man. He smiled at her as he exchanged the incoming mail for her package. Kagome lifted her brow at the envelope. The front of the envelope looked like someone rubbed grease on it and the handwriting was worse than her own.

Mako Rashi the letter was addressed to, she wasn't sure how someone discovered her penname and address, but it disturbed her. Her crime novels were written under an alias. The identity of Mako Rashi was important to keep secret; she didn't want her family to know that Antoinette Sterling was based upon Kikyo.

'_Antoinette Sterling is mine.'_

Kagome exhaled as she looked at the return address. She wasn't expecting a letter from America with no name on the return address. As she moved back up the stairs she tried to recall if Dib had ever mentioned a Stone City, IL. Kikyo's fiancé left Japan for America and she knew Dib had kept notes on the man. Her eyebrows furrowed as she reached the door and slipped her finger in the crock of the envelope and gently separated the glued flap from the paper. She couldn't help but scowl at the large sticky note used in substitute of paper.

_Dear Ms. Mako Rashi (Kagome Higurashi),_

_I understand that you as a writer have lost interest in your current endeavors. I would like to offer you a chance to delve into a journey in which no author has ventured before. Unlike your self-contrived characters I promise you unparalleled unpredictability!_

_My story is quite short, though complicated and unknown to many. I wish to tell my tale, but upon certain conditions…_

_One…my voice shall be heard_

_Two…you will follow my tale and adhere to my rules_

_Three…you may not resign once you accept_

…_these are my conditions. I can only promise you a tale in which you will fully be enraptured, should you accept. I anticipate hearing from you very soon._

_Follow my tale and you will discover the answers you seek._

_Sincerely,_

_Zim_

Kagome gazed blankly at the notecard size letter. It was the most foolish invitation she had ever received. Of course, she wondered how this _Zim_ discovered her true identity. She wouldn't even dignify such a request with a response. Her last manuscript was finished and she wouldn't ever write again. Kagome huffed as she crushed the letter and envelope in her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt something solid in the envelope.

Curiosity peaked; she uncurled the envelope and peaked inside. A chill traveled down her spine as she lost her place in reality. The deafening silence highlighted the pounding of her heart and her rasping breath as she let the hard object slid from the envelope and into her palm. The air rushed from her lungs like a physical blow as she gazed upon the object gleaming perfectly within her palm.

The white gold band delicately rested within her palm, the princess cut diamond as precisely elegant as her sister.

The ring held no warmth.

It was as dead as Kikyo.

Yet, it gleamed at her in a challenging manner as if daring her to deny its existence.

The sound of the door to her complex opening caused her to awaken from her daze as reality crashed over her. She fell to her knees and her head hit the ground as darkness consumed her.

_Follow my tale and you will discover the answers you seek._

_Sincerely,_

_Zim_

* * *

…TBC…

* * *

Author's Note:

I said I wouldn't write another Kagome story...so I'm considering this a Zim story! Don't argue with me! *glowers*

All the info about this piece is located in the beginning along with my disclaimer.

Questions, Comments, Concerns? Updating will depend upon the response I get for this piece. I do appreciate constructive comments, any errors being pointed out, and so on!

Please leave a review!


End file.
